A Bleach Fanfic
by hector71597
Summary: A teenage orphan who moved to Japan suddenly dies and is transported to soul society. Will he make it as a shinigami? Starts at the same time Renji and Rukia entered the Shinigami academy. Many OCs. Rated M because it may contain mature content later.


**Chapter 1**

**September**

Attō Shujinko and his friend, who was more like a brother, Hōhei Karyoku were relatively young when they died. Attō was only 17, and Hōhei was only 18. They were killed in a horrible car accident on the way to the beach. Now their souls were looking on as the vehicle they were in was hauled onto a tow truck, and it drove away.

"So much for that trip." Attō said, leaning on his friend because Attō was taller. His parents were both caucasian, but they had died, so he ran away to Japan with his friend and changed his name. He had messy medium length dark brown hair, and his eyes were the same color. He wasn't fat but he wasn't skinny either. He was relatively muscular, but it was hard to tell because he did have some excess weight on him.

"Yeah. Looks like we won't be missed." Hōhei replied. He was shorter than his friend, but he was also a year older. He was mixed race, and his parents had abandoned him. He had very short black hair. He and Attō lived in the same foster home for a short time before they became friends, then spent a few years hatching a plan to move to Japan. They decided to move to Japan because they really liked the culture.

"True." Attō said. He thought of his one other friend from back in the states, a korean girl named Yeyoung. They had been so close and they had trained together in martial arts. "_She probably thinks I'm dead… oh yeah, I am. This is going to take some getting used to."_ He thought to himself. "So what happens now?"

"No clue. Guess we just walk around and see what happens." Attō said. He looked over at Hōhei, and remembered the chains attached to their chests. They were long enough to scrape on the ground.

"Hey, since we're ghosts, I wonder if we can fly." Hōhei said, then jumped in the air, but nothing happened. He jumped again, but nothing happened. "Aww man, guess not."

"Hey, maybe it's a little more complicated." He had taken note of this weird sense he had picked up, as though he could feel people's energy. He also felt as if he had his own energy. He took and concentrated his energy under his feet. He took a step as if he were going up stairs. he was now standing on the air. "There we go. Not necessarily flying, but walking on air."

"How'd you do that!?" Hōhei asked.

"You feel this energy? Just concentrate it under your feet." Attō said.

Hōhei did as Attō said, and now they were both standing on air.

"Oh, this is so cool!" Hōhei said.

"Yeah. I could get used to this."

They walked around, then decided to go to the beach they had been headed to. With the two of them walking, it was evening by the time they got there. They stayed till night, and then watched a firework show. The two had fun, and they didn't even feel tired.

They were up all night, trying to figure out what they could do with there time. Suddenly Attō felt a sharp pain in his chest. He looked over and saw that Hōhei was feeling the same. He looked down at his chest and saw what was happening. the chain was corroding. Then, just as fast as it had started, it stopped.

"What was that?" Attō asked.

"I don't know" Hōhei

Suddenly a man and a woman in a black shihakusho appeared in front of them. They unsheathed the swords attached to their waists.

"Woah what're you two doing?" Attō asked.

"Performing a konso. The last thing i would want is for you guys to turn into hollows." The man said.

"Yeah. Don't worry, it won't hurt, we're not going to cut you. we'll be sending you to a peaceful place called soul society. If you guys don't want to be separated, i suggest you grab onto each other."

Attō quickly grabbed onto Hōhei, and the two people in the shihakusho touched the hilt end of their swords to each one's forehead. a glowing light formed around them, and they seemed to sink into the ground.

The two woke up in grassy a field. They were still wearing all of the same clothes. Attō in a blue t-shirt, black jeans, and a medium length grey trench coat, and Hōhei in black jeans, a red t-shirt, and a black unzipped hoodie. The field seemed to be in the middle of nowhere.

"Great. Now how do we find civilization?" Hōhei asked.

"Can't you feel it? I can sense other people's energy. Can't you?" Attō replied.

"Yeah, actually I can. That's weird." Hōhei said.

"Then we just follow that sense. We should arrive somewhere if we do that" Attō said.

The two walked towards an area where they came across a village. There was a lot of hustle and bustle, and they stuck out like sore thumbs. Everyone else there was wearing much older looking clothing. The buildings all looked very historic. It look like they were in feudal Japan. They walked into town, and asked where they were.

"Go ask questions at the town center. They'll tell you what you need to know. It's right over that way." The man pointed deeper into the town.

"Thank you." Attō and Hōhei said at the same time. The two walked towards the town center, hoping for more answers.

When the boys arrived, they went inside. the building was nicer than the others. inside there was a place where you could sit down with someone to ask questions. they sat down, and immediately someone came out to help them. The man greeted them kindly.

"Welcome to Soul Society. You are currently in district one. I must say you two have strong spiritual pressure for newcomers."

"Thank you? So what is Soul society?" Hōhei asked.

"Well, its an area for souls to live before the cycle of rebirth."

"Ok. So who were those people who sent us here?"Attō asked.

"Those were shinigami, or soul reapers. They are souls with high spiritual pressure, and their job is to send souls to soul society and purify hollows."

"What are hollows?" Attō asked.

"Hollows are souls that have the chain that's attached to them rot away."

"Wait, you said soul reapers have high spiritual pressure?" Hōhei asked.

"Yep."

"And you said we have high spiritual pressure?" Hōhei asked.

"Relatively."

"Do you think we could become soul reapers?"

"It's possible. you guys are lucky, the exams are happening tomorrow." The man said.

"What kind of exams?" Attō asked.

"Well, there's three parts; spiritual pressure test, physical capabilities, and intelligence and morals." The man said.

"Okay, then i guess we'll take it. where can we stay the night?" Attō asked?

"There's an inn down the road… do you have any kan?" The man asked.

Both the teens checked their pockets. They were empty.

"Nope." They both said.

"Well, since you'll be gone tomorrow, I'll pay for your room and get you a soul reaper or two to escort you to Shin'ō Academy."

"Really? Thank you so much." Attō said.

The two teens took their leave, and then walked into the inn and gave the innkeeper the money for the room. They went up to their room, and settled in. They soon found the lack of anything to do boring, so they fell asleep.


End file.
